Y si la hubiera besado?
by Lali w
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si Darcy hubiera besado a Elizabeth durante esa declaración de amor bajo la lluvia? One shot


**Ayer, por enésima vez, vi O&P 2005, una versión que me encanta y una de las escenas que más me gustan es la de la declaración bajo la lluvia cuando, al final, están a punto de besarse. (Todos quisimos lo mismo, no?) Entonces se me ocurrió pensar…**

**Y si la hubiera besado?**

One shot

La lluvia caía sin cesar y ni siquiera el color plomizo del cielo servía alcanzaba para reflejar el estado de ánimo de Darcy en ese momento. Todo había sido un desastre. Su fallida declaración de amor, la contestación de Elizabeth, ese estúpido orgullo que lo había llevado a insultarla más que a albarla, las acusaciones de ella…

Y ahora estaban ahí, a cubierto en el templete pero sintiendo que el frío del clima y de la situación les calaba los huesos, ambos temblaban ¿de frío? ¿de rabia?

Estaban muy cerca y Elizabeth se veía tan bella… Esa piel blanquísima y suave que añoraba acariciar, ese largo cuello que tantas veces había soñado besar, esos ojos ardientes que lo miraban con pasión, esa boca que con tanta frialdad lo había rechazado, esos labios…

Sin pensarlo, como si un espíritu lo empujara, se acercó aún más a ella y la besó… con una pasión que no había sentido nunca antes, como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Por una fracción de segundo la idea de que eso era absolutamente inapropiado cruzó su mente y pensó en separarse -debía separarse- pero entonces ella se agarró de su chaqueta y abrió la boca como invitándolo a explorarla aún más profundamente. No pudo resistirse y continúo, sintiéndola con cada fibra de su ser, saboreándola.

Oh… qué maravilla! Nunca, en toda su vida, había sentido algo así. Besar a Elizabeth era todo lo que había soñado y más.

Un trueno, como una explosión, rompió el hechizo y los obligó a separarse. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara y se quedó ahí, con la vista baja, esperando la cachetada que seguramente iba a llegar. Pero no llegó. ¿Por qué? Levantó la vista y la vio, pálida, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente azorada.

"Señorita Elizabeth… perdóneme por favor!", le rogó cuando pudo recobrar la voz.

…

Elizabeth no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esa misma mañana, en el servicio religioso, se había enterado de que Darcy era el culpable de la infelicidad de su hermana y luego él la había seguido para… declararle su amor! Y encima lo había hecho insultándola, a ella y a su familia, acusándolos de casa fortunas. Increíble!

Nunca se imaginó que había despertado tantas emociones en él pero ahora Darcy estaba allí, parado frente a ella, con los ojos ardiendo, su color azul tan profundo que casi daba miedo. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir el calor de su aliento, oler su aroma tan masculino, oír los latidos de su corazón desbocado y notar como su pecho se hinchaba con cada respiración.

'_Debería odiarlo ¿por qué estoy pensando en lo atractivo que es?'_, se preguntó pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como él se acercaba peligrosamente pero… ¿con qué intenciones? _'No se atrevería ¿verdad?'_, pensó.

Pero Darcy sí se atrevió y la tomó tan por sorpresa que al principio no pudo reaccionar. Los labios de Darcy se habían apoderado de los suyos, su boca se presionaba con fuerza contra la de ella, sus manos fuertes le sujetaban los brazos. Sintió que se desmayaría y para sostenerse se agarró de su chaqueta y abrió la boca como para protestar pero eso sólo sirvió para que el beso ganara profundidad y él…

¿Así era un beso? No se parecía a nada de lo que sus amigas casadas le habían contado. Esto era… demasiado. El suelo se movía bajo sus pies, el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Tenía que separarse, alejarlo, pero lo único que ella podía sentir, lo único que _quería_ sentir, era ese calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo haciéndola experimentar algo que jamás había siquiera imaginado.

Un temblor lo sacudió todo. ¿Qué era? Ah… un trueno. Se separaron y Elizabeth sintió que el frío volvía a rodearla, casi extrañaba su calor. Pero no podía ser, Darcy se había abusado. Levantó la vista para mirarlo con la vergüenza que sentía transformada en odio pero en lugar de la expresión de suficiencia y lujuria que esperaba ver en él, Darcy estaba con la vista baja, abochornado, como un niño esperando el castigo que sigue a la travesura.

Ella tenía que reprocharle lo que había hecho pero ¿podía hacerlo después de lo que ella misma había sentido? Aún así tenía que decir algo pero Darcy se adelantó y con voz conmovida le dijo:

"Señorita Elizabeth… perdóneme por favor!"

…

"Por favor, no quise ofenderla. Oh… no tengo disculpas. Lo siento, lo siento tanto", repetía Darcy nervioso y Elizabeth tuvo que admitir que sus disculpas eran sinceras, el hombre estaba realmente mortificado. No pudo decir nada pero suavizó su expresión lo más que pudo. "¿Cómo puedo hacer que me perdone? Elija el castigo que desee, lo aceptaré con gusto, pero entienda que nunca quise agraviarla. Simplemente no me pude contener, usted estaba tan cerca y tan bella…", Darcy se detuvo al notar que sus palabras no eran las más apropiadas.

Elizabeth seguía sin decir nada y Darcy empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como tratando de recobrar la compostura, sin atreverse a mirarla, mientras Elizabeth se preguntaba por qué ella seguía allí. Al cabo de unos instantes el caballero se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla, ya recuperado aunque se lo notaba aún conmocionado.

"Señorita Elizabeth, permítame pedirle disculpas una vez más y asegurarle que no vine aquí con la intención de aprovecharme de usted sino de declararle mi amor, un amor que siento desde hace meses." Elizabeth se movió incómoda. "No se preocupe, no la molestaré con eso nuevamente sólo le pido que me permita hacer mi descargo sobre las dos acusaciones que pesan sobre mí. ¿Si tan sólo fuera usted ha sido usted lo bastante generosa como para permanecer unos minutos más en mi compañía?", preguntó con genuina humildad.

"No", respondió ella muy segura y una mueca de dolor trasfiguró el rostro de. "Ahora no puedo. Tengo frío y deseo volver a casa de los Collins. Será mejor que hablemos mañana", continúo ella.

"Pasaré a verla mañana a las 10", se apresuró Darcy.

"Mejor encontrémonos en el jardín, cerca de la entrada a Rossings." Darcy hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de afirmación. "Debe saber señor Darcy, y que no le queden dudas, que estoy _muy_ enojada con usted pero ahora mismo no me encuentro en condiciones de seguir discutiendo este asunto."

Elizabeth adquirió la postura más digna que pudo, dada las circunstancias, y con la cabeza bien en algo pasó a su lado mientras él susurraba un tímido _'Gracias' _y se alejó caminando tranquila hasta que estuvo segura de estar fuera de su vista, en ese momento echó a correr y llorar al mismo tiempo y cuando llegó a la casa entró por la puerta de servicio y se encerró en su cuarto antes de que nadie pudiera verla.

Darcy la miró hasta que ella desapareció en el horizonte, la mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón, como tratando de contener el dolor. _'Ya nunca serás mía Elizabeth, pero al menos el recuerdo de tu beso me acompañará para siempre.'_

…

A la mañana siguiente Darcy llegó puntual al lugar acordado. Elizabeth no estaba allí. Mejor, así tendría más tiempo para pensar, la noche en vela no había sido suficiente para poner en orden sus pensamientos porque cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en cómo recuperar la buena opinión de ella volvía a recordar el calor de su piel, la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su boca. _'Basta Darcy, compórtate! No te va a perdonar una segunda vez!', _se dijo.La esperó por más de una hora y justo cuando pensó que ya no vendría escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Elizabeth había llegado.

"Señorita Elizabeth, buenos días… Disculpe ¿se siente usted bien?", le preguntó preocupado ante su aspecto desmejorado.

"Sí, gracias. No dormí muy bien anoche", contestó ella y enseguida se arrepintió de haberle contado esa intimidad. "No tengo mucho tiempo…"

"Claro. ¿Por qué no se sienta?", la acompañó hasta un banco bien situado al resguardo de la brisa pero a pleno sol. Él permaneció de pie unos segundos y luego comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras hablaba. "Sobre el asunto entre la señorita Bennet y el señor Bingley no puedo hacer más que admitir mis errores y mi horrible comportamiento al entrometerme en sus vidas sin su permiso, obviamente, y sin más pruebas para dudar del amor de su hermana hacia mi amigo que mi propio y equivocado juicio. Bingley estaba genuinamente enamorado de ella y yo supuse que la señorita Bennet no le correspondía sólo porque ella no mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Yo, que oculté hasta de mi mismo lo que sentía por usted, me atreví a hacer semejante presunción! Qué error, qué desdichado error!", al decir esto se detuvo frente a ella y la miró a la cara. "Voy a confesarle a Bingley mi triste papel en este asunto y si, como creo, Charles sigue enamorado de su hermana, tal vez aún haya una oportunidad para ellos. Si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad, si lo considera apropiado, déle mis sinceras disculpas a la señorita Jane, ya que seguramente yo no volveré a verla."

"Acepto sus disculpas aunque, para ser sincera, dudo mucho que alguna vez pueda aceptar su intromisión. Aunque si el señor Bingley estaba tan enamorado de Jane debería haber impuesto su voluntad de seguir con ella, eso, a mis ojos, no disminuye la magnitud del daño que usted infringió. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso", dijo Elizabeth con toda franqueza y Darcy lo aceptó con una breve reverencia.

"Con respecto al señor Wickham, me temo señorita que no escuchará disculpas de parte mía", le adelantó Darcy. "George y yo nos criamos prácticamente juntos, su padre era administrador del mío, un gran hombre el viejo señor Wickham, lamentablemente su hijo no heredó ni su bondad ni su valía. Mi padre lo quería como a un hijo y mientras él estuvo vivo yo mantuve las apariencias con él porque no quería herirlo, jamás le dije todo lo que sabía de él y le aseguro que era mucho."

Ante la mirada atenta de Elizabeth, Darcy le contó como Wickham había descartado tomar la parroquia que su padre le había legado prefiriendo en su lugar cobrar la herencia, la cual había agotado en pocas semanas. Le explicó que se había atrevido a pedir más dinero y que, ante su negativa, había buscado vengarse a través de lo que Darcy más apreciaba, su queridísima hermana Georgiana. Con más sentimiento que coherencia le relató la desilusión de la niña al enterarse que Wickham no la amaba realmente sino que pretendía su fortuna y el esfuerzo que había hecho -que seguía haciendo- para que su hermana recuperara la tranquilidad, la dulzura y la inocencia perdida, si es que eso era posible.

Mientras lo escuchaba Elizabeth se sentía más y más avergonzada por lo mal que había actuado con Darcy en referencia a Wickham. El oficial la había encantado con su gracia y modales y le había creído, sin dudar. Qué injusta había sido! Y ahora ese hombre, que se había portado con tanto orgullo hasta ahora, estaba frente a ella abriéndole el corazón. Pensó también en la señorita Georgiana, sin conocerla podía entender la pena de su ilusión destrozada.

"Parece que ahora soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas", le dijo una vez que él hubo terminado. Darcy se había sentado a su lado, aunque a una prudente distancia, y la miró asombrado. "Lo juzgué mal, creí en las palabras de un extraño más que en las suyas y ¿sabe qué? Creo que en el fondo nunca le perdoné el desprecio que me hizo en el baile de Meryton", confesó Elizabeth con una sonrisa triste.

"No diga eso. Yo le di más de un motivo para dudar de mi", dijo Darcy asumiendo su culpa una vez más.

Elizabeth lo miró. El orgullo había desaparecido de su rostro dando lugar a una sinceridad descarnada que lo hacía ver vulnerable, sentido y bello. _'¿Bello?'_, se preguntó. '¿Realmente lo veo así después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?' Elizabeth sentía que se estaba volviendo loca pero ya no podía estar tan furiosa con él, no después de todo lo que ahora sabía.

"Me parece que estamos empatados", le dijo por fin. "Usted actuó por orgullo y yo por prejuicio, hicimos mucho daño, a nosotros y a otras personas, así que podríamos decir que estamos a mano. ¿Firmamos la paz?", extendió su mano esperando que él la estrechara para sellar el trato.

"Mis culpas son infinitamente más grandes que las suyas y el daño causado también pero por el bien de esa amistad que, me temo, ya nunca tendremos, acepto", dijo Darcy y estrechó la mano de Elizabeth con firmeza.

"Debo irme ahora", dijo ella y se levantó rápidamente, no quería volver a caer en el hechizo de su compañía.

"La acompaño."

"No gracias, prefiero volver sola." Empezó a caminar pero a los pocos pasos se volvió a verlo. "Señor Darcy, lamento sinceramente lo que le sucedió a su hermana y espero de todo corazón que pueda recuperarse pronto y completamente… y que pueda ser feliz."

"Gracias señorita Elizabeth. Que Dios la bendiga."

…

Después de su encuentro con Elizabeth, Darcy regresó a la casa y le anunció a Fitzwilliam su intención de partir al día siguiente después del desayuno. Se hicieron los preparativos y el día pasó tranquilamente. Por la mañana Darcy durmió un poco más que de costumbre tratando de reservar energía para el largo viaje a Londres pero su primo prefirió levantarse temprano para ir hasta la casa de los Collins a presentar sus respetos antes de partir. Regresó cuando los demás estaban terminando de desayunar y no traía buenas noticias.

"La señorita Elizabeth Bennet está enferma", anunció en cuanto entró al comedor mirando a Darcy que casi deja caer la taza. "Al parecer quedó atrapada por la lluvia del otro día y ayer salió a dar un paseo a pesar de las objeciones de la señora Collins y contrajo una gripe muy fuerte."

"¿Y cómo está?", preguntó Darcy con toda la indiferencia que pudo.

"Tiene mucha fiebre. El médico dijo que hay que esperar para ver cómo progresa."

"Discúlpenme", dijo Darcy levantándose de pronto. "Tengo que terminar unos asuntos antes de partir."

Subió casi corriendo a su habitación y se quedó mirando por la ventana en dirección a la casa de la parroquia, aunque estaba demasiado lejos para verla. No podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa. Por él había salido corriendo de la iglesia ese domingo, él la había retenido en el templete obligándola a permanecer durante varios minutos allí empapada, para encontrarlo a él había salido el día anterior cuando su aspecto mostraba claramente que debería haberse quedado en la casa. Y para colmo él la había lastimado, insultado, despreciado…

Salió de la casa por la cocina para que nadie lo viera y fue corriendo a pedir que le ensillaran un caballo.

Cuando llegó descubrió que, afortunadamente, el señor Collins no estaba en la casa pero el rostro de Charlotte, que no se asombró de verlo allí, mostró la preocupación que sentía la señora por su amiga.

"¿Cómo está?"

"No muy bien. Si no le baja la fiebre en las próximas horas no sé que…"

"¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?", preguntó Darcy.

"Se lo agradezco pero me temo que lo único que nos queda es esperar", contestó Charlotte mostrando su compasión hacia ese hombre evidentemente enamorado.

"¿Está despierta? Sé que no es apropiado pero… ¿me permitiría verla? Por favor", su voz sonaba a súplica.

"Pero sólo un momento", aceptó Charlotte.

"Gracias!"

Darcy se acercó a la habitación de Elizabeth y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no molestarla. Lo que vio le estrujó el corazón. Elizabeth estaba en la cama, hundida entre almohadas, muy pálida y ojerosa, con la mirada perdida en el cielo a través de la ventana. El ruido de los pasos sobre la alfombra delató la presencia de su inesperado visitante.

"Señor Darcy!", exclamó con un hilo de voz.

"Señorita Elizabeth! No quisiera molestarla pero en cuanto supe que estaba enferma _tuve_ que venir a verla."

"Gracias", dijo ella.

El movimiento de su cabeza hizo que la compresa que tenía sobre la frente se deslizara así que Darcy se acercó, tomó la compresa, la sumergió en el agua fría y la volvió a colocar amorosamente sobre la frente de la Elizabeth.

"Cuidé muchas veces de mi hermana", le explicó al ver la mirada de asombro de la muchacha. "Me siento tan mal! Esto es mi culpa, nunca debí dejar que permaneciera tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia y ayer…"

"Señor Darcy", lo interrumpió Elizabeth con una débil sonrisa, "ni siquiera usted puede atribuirse _todas _las culpas. Me mojé, tomé frío y no me cuidé. Eso es todo lo que pasó."

Se quedaron en silencio y aunque los dos notaron lo inconveniente de su situación, él estaba sentado en la cama a su lado acariciándole la frente y el cabello, ninguno tuvo deseos de moverse. Darcy no quería dejarla (hubiera deseado poder abrazarla y acunarla en sus brazos hasta que mejorara) y Elizabeth se sentía extrañamente segura y en paz con él a su lado.

"Debo irme", dijo Darcy después de un rato. "¿Me promete que se va a cuidar?"

"Sí", prometió Elizabeth con seriedad.

Incapaz de abandonarla todavía Darcy tomó una mano de la muchacha y la llevó a su mejilla, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el rostro de ella. Luego se inclinó y le dio a Elizabeth un largo beso en la frente. Cuando se retiró vio que ella estaba totalmente sonrojada.

"Está abusando de mi señor Darcy. Me temo que debí haberle dado una cachetada en su momento", quiso retarlo pero no pudo evitar sonreír y él también.

"¿Me permite volver a visitarla? Quisiera saber cómo se encuentra."

"Creí que se iba a Londres hoy."

"Me iba, sí, pero ya no."

Elizabeth lo miró tratando de leer la verdad de sus motivos en su mirada pero se sentía demasiado cansada.

"Está bien señor Darcy. Ahora quisiera descansar."

"Claro, la dejo tranquila." Darcy se acercó a la puerta y la miró desde allí con una ternura que abrigó su corazón.

…

Elizabeth se recuperó milagrosamente en los días siguientes, mientras el señor Darcy iba todos los días a ver cómo estaba. Charlotte y el Coronel Fitzwilliam se habían transformado en unos eficientes Cupidos que propiciaban encuentros a solas entre los enamorados, porque aunque los protagonistas no lo admitieran para ellos era obvio que Darcy estaba perdido por Elizabeth y que a ella sólo le faltaba admitirse a si misma lo que sentía por él. Así, los primeros días, Darcy pasaba largos ratos en la habitación de la enferma contándole historias de Pemberley o leyéndole pasajes de sus libros favoritos. Luego, cuando Elizabeth estuvo más recuperada, la llevaba a dar una vuelta por el jardín y pasaban la tarde al sol hablando sin parar. Darcy tuvo que viajar a Londres por unos cuantos días para atender asuntos impostergables y Charlotte rió al ver el aburrimiento de su amiga ante la ausencia del caballero. Cuando al cabo de unos días Charlotte los encontró discutiendo enérgicamente, tanto que Darcy salió de la casa dando un portazo, supo que su amiga estaba absolutamente recuperada.

Llegó entonces el momento en que Elizabeth debía regresar a su casa y lo hizo a lo grande porque Darcy insistió en que viajara en su coche, mucho más cómodo que los coches de alquiler, ya que todavía estaba convaleciente. La despedida no fue lo que ellos hubieran deseado porque Lady Catherine se empecinó en saludarla también y cortó toda posibilidad de intimidad entre ellos. Tuvieron que contentarse con un escueto apretón de manos y un intercambio de miradas que hubiera hecho sonrojar a Su Señoría de no haber sido tan corta de vista.

A su llegada a Longburn la homenajearon con un suculento almuerzo y Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver otro invitado de honor: el señor Bingley, el prometido de su hermana!

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", le reprochó Elizabeth a Jane.

"Porque sabíamos que estabas enferma y no nos pareció oportuno", se disculpó ella.

"Pero la noticia me hubiera alegrado mucho! Estoy muy feliz por ti Jane, en serio. Te lo mereces. Ahora, cuéntame todo!"

Jane así lo hizo y en el relato Elizabeth notó la intervención de Darcy, se preguntó incluso si esos "asuntos impostergables" que tuvo que atender en Londres no tendrían que ver con Bingley, las fechas coincidían.

El compromiso de Jane y Bingley avanzaba pero Darcy seguía sin aparecer, supuestamente porque tenía que ocuparse de Pemberley y quien sabe qué cosas más. Darcy… Darcy… cuánto había disfrutado su compañía en los últimos días! Pensaba todo el tiempo en él, lo echaba de menos -seguro- pero… ¿lo amaba?

Esa pregunta tuvo su respuesta una mañana en que Elizabeth, siguiendo su costumbre, había salido sola a dar un paseo. Caminaba pensativamente por la orilla del arroyo cuando vio que alguien se acercaba. Le pareció reconocer el porte pero no podía ser, se suponía que él regresaría recién una semana antes de la boda y todavía faltaba más de un mes, pero sí, tenía que ser él, era él!

Sin saber qué demonio se apoderó de ella, Elizabeth comenzó a correr hacia Darcy que también corría y cuando se encontraron, sin decir palabra, se arrojaron uno en brazos del otro y se besaron con más pasión que decoro, como para recuperar el tiempo que llevaban extrañándose.

Después de largos minutos se separaron apenas lo suficiente para mirarse y entonces no hicieron falta palabras, ambos supieron que ese reencuentro era para siempre.


End file.
